My dream - capítulo 2
by Heniasama
Summary: Bueno aquí traigo la continuación y corregida, la he tenido que resubir porque le encontré fallos a la anterior así que espero que ya no hayan más y en ese caso será un placer que me los descubráis de forma que yo pueda rectificarlos :) Gracias por leer.


Capitulo 2: ¿ Que es ser adulto?

Al ver a mi padre salir de la cama me di cuenta de que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

- Papi...¿Estas bien? ¿Que te duele?- Le pregunté preocupada.  
>- No te preocupes mi amor, solo es un poco el cuello.- Dirigió su mirada a Valens. - Hola pequeñajo, ¿como estas?- Le sonrió.<br>Mi padre conoce al papá de Valens desde hace tiempo y se llevan muy bien, así que siempre le trata como si fuese un hijo más.  
>- Debería preocuparse por usted señor, esta malito...-dijo él, preocupado.<p>

Papi se rió y le acarició la cabeza.  
>- No cambies nunca Valens, y así, quizás te deje casarte con Mari. - se rió y después comenzó a toser.<br>- ¿casarme? ¿Eso que es?- Pregunté.  
>Valens estaba serio sin decir palabra alguna.<br>- No hace falta que lo sepas por ahora cielo.- Me contestó papá.  
>- ¡No cambiaré nunca señor!- Respondió mi amigo muy decidido.<p>

Mi padre se rió y volvió a la cama.  
>- Descansa papi.- Le dije.<br>Saque de un armario una caja con algunos hilos y agujas.  
>- quítate la camisa Valens. - Le ordené.<br>Él obedeció. Al quitarse la camisa pude observar diferentes hematomas por su huesudo cuerpo y más heridas, con lo que no solo su cara había sido víctima de la culpa que le corresponde a otros. Cogí su camisa y él me entregó los dos botones. Mi papá me enseñó a coser, porqué cuando mi mamá falleció yo todavía era muy pequeña para aprender a utilizar algo como esto sin herirme.  
>Una vez terminé le entregué la camisa.<br>- No te la pongas todavía. - Le dije seria, él, asintió sin mirarme a la cara.  
>Fui a por agua y un trapo y las últimas tiritas, gasas y vendas que me quedaban.<br>- No se muy bien como hacer esto, pero lo intentaré.  
>- ¡No hace falta que hagas esto por mi! - se apresuró.<br>- Si hace falta...tu mamá...no lo hará por ti. - contesté y seguidamente sentí un agudo dolor en mi corazón.  
>Valens se sorprendió y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.<br>- ¡L-Lo siento!- me disculpé.  
>- N-no te preocupes...no soy como ese penoso príncipe que llora como si fuese una niña. - Respondió firme. - Gracias. - sonrió.<br>- No hace falta que me muestres una sonrisa vacía, a mi me gustan las que son de corazón. No por llorar vas a perder tu nombre, honor o historia, eres mi amigo y mereces llorar y desahogarte como todos los demás hacen. Prefiero que lo hagas como los niños que somos a que madures y utilices los puños como un adulto. - Me sinceré mientras le pasaba un trapo húmedo por su oscura piel, dejando ver la pureza que tiene su cuerpo en realidad. Notaba la suciedad al pasar el trapo. Valens soltaba alguna queja por el dolor de tocar sus heridas, y yo, me disculpaba inmediatamente. Después de limpiarle, le puse algo de alcohol que guarda mi padre para emergencias. El alcohol ahora esta muy caro así que procuré no utilizar mucho. Mi pobre amigo soltaba quejas mucho más intensa, dice que le escocía. Finalmente le puse una tirita en la frente y alguna venda en el cuerpo. Después, él, se puso la camisa.  
>- Gracias...- Dijo sin mirarme y avergonzado.<br>- Esto también lo hago por mi, no puedo ver a alguien que quiero de tal forma.- confesé.  
>- ¿Quieres...saber...que es casarse?- Preguntó de golpe Valens muy pausadamente y con inseguridad.<br>- M-mi papá ha dicho que no debo saber cosas de adultos todavía...- Respondí insegura.  
>- En realidad no pasa nada, en algún momento lo sabrás y yo tampoco soy mayor y ya se cosas...-Contestó intimidante.<br>- P-pues...si me gustaría saber más cosas. - dije curiosa.  
>Valens me cogió de la mano.<br>- Casarse...es pasar el resto de tu vida, junto a una persona a la que juras serle fiel, amarle, protegerle, cuidarle...- Mientras jugaba con mi mano pude sentir algo extraño en ella y en mi cuerpo. Mi calor subió hasta mis mejillas, mi pecho estaba intranquilo y mi estomago nervioso.  
>- ¿P-papá estaba casado c-con mamá entonces? - dije entre balbuceos.<br>- Si, y mis papas también lo están.- respondió.  
>- Entonces...los bebés y los niños salen de cuando uno se casa, ¿no?- Me dejé llevar por mi curiosidad.<p>

- N-no bien bien...e-eso...- Valens se ruborizó. - ¡Da igual!- gritó.  
>Me quedé algo sorprendida pero desistí.<br>- ¿Quieres comer? Tengo poco, pero puedo ofrecerte algo. - Sugerí.  
>- No, no te preocupes, me iré a casa, que no se haga muy tarde. - afirmó.<br>- Muy bien entonces. - Le acompañé hasta la puerta y allí me sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé pensando en el príncipe. ¿El señor payaso lo habrá encontrado? A pesar de ser un príncipe le vi un niño completamente igual que los demás, lo único que le separaba eran sus ropas.

No se si debía haberle dado un beso en su colorado rostro, pero mi corazón sintió que no por todos los juguetes, chocolates o riquezas del mundo sería feliz ese día. Me basé en mi, mi papá con un simple besito puede hacer que mis lágrimas y mi dolor de tripa cesen, así que quise ayudar al pobre niño que tenía delante de mi. Eso es, solo es un niño más, pero con ropa más bonita. Me pregunto si el sabrá cosas de adultos, como por ejemplo que es casarse. Si es así, puede que no sea un niño como yo, si no más listo y más mayor.

Mientras me cogí un pequeño trozo de pan para cenar y me puse mi trapo para dormir, antes lo llamaba camisón pero comparado con las telas tan majestuosas que vi hoy esto es un simple y vulgar trapo de cocina que en su día fue blanco, escuché a mi padre toser varias veces. Tengo algo de dinero que conseguí por la calle, con eso tendrá suficiente para ir al médico y coger alguna medicina. Decidí despertar a mi padre para que comiese algo pero me replicó que no quería, que prefería descansar así que cogí el libro que me regaló la maestra y comencé a leer. Mi velocidad en esto era muy lenta, pero es normal acababa de empezar y además, había aprendido hace poco. Dentro de lo pausada que pudiese ir podía entender todo muy bien y me gustaba lo que mi mente interpretaba. Era un libro muy bonito, explicaba un cuento de una niña que se convierte en una heroína y consigue ayudar y salvar mucha gente. ¿Me imagináis a mi de heroína? Creo que no, soy alguien a quien le suelen apegar adjetivos como "cristalizada", por que tengo una piel realmente sensible y no suelo tener buena salud. Para ampliar la negatividad, las heroínas son preciosas, amables, angelicales, limpias y fuertes. En ese instante me vino a la mente la imagen del príncipe de nuevo, claro, quizás una princesa o alguien como él podría ser un héroe de cuento. Pero quitando todo esto podría ser muy divertido y gratificante.

Después de unas cuantas horas leyendo entusiasmada miré la ventana y se veía un cielo completamente estrellado y una luna hermosa, tanto, que salí fuera de casa corriendo y miré el cielo sonriendo felizmente.  
>- Mamá, ahora que no hay nubes, ¿puedes verme?- le pregunté. - He estado leyendo un libro muy bonito que explica las aventuras de una bella mujer capaz de salvar a las personas y ayudarles en su miserable vida, llevando al mundo en un equilibrio total. Dime mamá, ¿crees que yo podría ser así? - No obtuve respuesta, pero igual, seguía sonriendo. Le conté a las estrellas lo que pasó hoy en la escuela y demás para que pudiesen hacer de mensajeras para mi madre. Después de la larga charla me metí dentro de casa tiritando de frío y decidí irme a dormir.<p>

Tumbada en mi cama, tapada con una fina tela miré a mi padre.  
>- Buenas noches papá. - dirigí la mirada a la ventana y al cielo. - Buenas noches mamá.<p>

Cerré los ojos y caí en un largo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y seguí mi rutina diaria, mi papá ya estaba despierto y se veía mejor, me sentí aliviada; aún así le ofrecí mi dinero pero el lo rechazo.  
>- Papa, ya se que es casarse. - Le confesé.<br>- ¿A si? Este Valens se va mucho de la lengua- rió.  
>- Entonces, ¿cuando te puedes casar? Y es para tener niños ¿no? - Pregunté.<br>Mi padre sonrió.  
>- Te puedes casar cuando te enamores, cuando conozcas a esa persona la cual no te importaría pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Y no, no se tienen niños casándose cariño, eso ya te lo enseñaran en la escuela cuando llegue el momento. - esquivó el tema.<br>- ah...No entiendo nada, ¿enamorarse? Papa, ser grande es muy complicado. Hay que entender, hacer y saber cosas muy raras, no entiendo que brecha ni que diferencia hay entre ser un niño y una persona madura. Así que, ¿que es ser adulto? - Esa fue mi última pregunta.

Marisol Marro Redondo

13/1/14


End file.
